<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Volando con dragones by AvaTail</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935397">Volando con dragones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaTail/pseuds/AvaTail'>AvaTail</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Warrior Nun (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Inspired by How to Train Your Dragon, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:00:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaTail/pseuds/AvaTail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Un Au de Cómo entrenar a tu dragón pero de Warrior Nun.</p><p>Ava siempre ha buscado la libertad a lomos de su Furia Nocturna, hasta que encuentra una isla llamada Cat's Cradle donde odian a los dragones. </p><p>(Conspiraciones, Sangre, conflictos, amor y amistad es en lo que se va a basar esta historia)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chanel/Zori (warrior nun), J.C./Ava Silva, Shotgun Mary/Shannon Masters, Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva, Sister Camila/Sister Lilith (Warrior Nun)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Volando con dragones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 1</p><p> </p><p>El viento azotaba con fuerza aquella noche, los olas llegaban a varios metros de altura, lo que aumentaba la dificultad en el vuelo para la jinete. Apretó con decisión en sus amarres hasta quedar con los nudillos blancos, se bajó a la altura de los ojos las gafas de vuelo que a pesar de no haber lluvia el agua amenazaba con llegar hasta sus pies y patas respectivamente. Las gafas eran dantescas, y oblicuas creadas por ella misma en las fraguas de la isla en la que se crió. Un gruñido gutural asomó de la bestia voladora molesto por la situación.</p><p> </p><p>—Tranquilo, Málaga. Veo una isla, en pocos minutos pararemos. —Acarició con calma la parte de atrás de la bestia en la que iba montada.</p><p> </p><p>Quién hablaba era la jinete de 17 años Ava de Silva, de la Isla Silva (de ahí el “De Silva”) al norte de tantas y muchas islas que parecía encontrarse en el paradero nórdico. Le hablaba a su dragón, concretamente a un furia nocturna. Ella misma debía de reconocer que ya de por sí existían pocos o que Málaga era el último de su especie, hecho que le entristecía y le apegaba más a su amigo reptil. Le recordaba a sí misma, tan sola y a la vez no.</p><p> </p><p>Ava llevaba una trenza de cascada que se estaba empezando a deshacer por los fuertes vientos, y tenia el pelo alborotando toda su cara. Con este mal tiempo no podía disfrutar del bonito paisaje que se le presentaba, no era la primera vez puesto que llevaba un año entero viajando con Málaga, investigando sobre dragones y sobretodo buscando a Furias Nocturnas, pero sin resultado. Desde lo alto del amplio cielo podía verse una isla con cientos de luces, montones de casas y cabañas alineadas y otras montadas en la ladera de la montaña y en medio un regio castillo de piedra que desde los cielos podía verse que era inmenso, alumbrado por todas las luces de la isla parecía dorado, Ava no pudo evitar pensar que parecían las puertas del Valhalla. No podía presentarse en medio de esa aldea y decir “Hola, gentes del lugar, mi nombre es Ava y mirad a mi pacífico dragón, vengo en son de paz” claro porque no todos en las islas eran hospitalarios con los dragones, había dragoneros que comerciaban con ellos, que los utilizan para la guerra, otras personas que los odian y les atemorizan, atacándoles sin darle oportunidad de cohabitar. ¿Cómo serían los de la isla? Sin querer jugársela prefería el camuflaje, localizó las montañas que se alejaban de la aldea y se notaba que no había vida humana, sin luces, frío, posibles depredadores, allí tendría que quedarse con Málaga.</p><p> </p><p>—Tendremos que dormir esta noche a la intemperie. Lo siento, amigo.</p><p> </p><p>—Raw. —parecía un rugido lastimero.</p><p> </p><p>Llegaron a un páramo con un pequeño lago y árboles frutales, y una cueva que podría refugiarles, descendieron lentamente y tocaron suelo. Ava se desmontó y acarició la cabeza de su dragón con energía, abrió una bolsa lateral y le tiró un pescado que cogió de un mordisco de sus afilados dientes.</p><p> </p><p>—Eres tan adorable.—Y ella estaba convencida de esto.</p><p> </p><p>Con gran práctica y experiencia quitaba sin dificultad la silla y correas que permitían volar con Málaga, además de recoger las bolsas laterales y asegurar que su mochila de la espalda seguía allí, guardó sus gafas de vuelo. Con pasos decididos se dirigió a la cueva y allí guardó todo, con Málaga siguiéndole los talones. A Ava le estaba empezando a gustar el páramo, no se escuchaba ninguna amenaza, había agua donde beber y lavarse, y fruta para alimentarse.</p><p> </p><p>—Hora de comer. —dijo saliendo de la cueva.</p><p> </p><p>Málaga parecía lo que tenía que hacer, parecía un oso pardo delante del lago, dispuesto a capturar un par de peces. Ella mientras se dirigió a lavarse la cara que sentía cruda del frío y aprovechó para beber y rellenar su cantimplora. Sus pensamientos fueron al pasado. Estas noches donde la luz de la luna le bañaba y los vientos le castigaban le recordaban a un día con su madre, ellas dos con un Sombra Plateada que era de su madre, apenas puede recordarla porque con 7 años tuvieron un accidente, con un viento parecido que cortaba la piel.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sentía entre sus manos las de su madre llevando las correas del dragón, un dragón inmenso en el que hubiera cabido tres mamás y tres Avas de más. Los Sombras Plateadas se caracterizaban por su camuflaje entre las nubes ya que ellos mismos parecían una, y el de su madre no se quedaba atrás. Recordaba reírse en muchos de los vuelos al ver pájaros chocándose con ellos por creer que podrían traspasarlo. La mamá de Ava y ella eran nómadas hasta donde le alcanzaba la memoria, no recordaba ninguna aldea y tampoco a ninguna figura paterna. Siempre eran su mamá y ella, nunca se quedaban mucho tiempo en algún sitio ni para descansar, una de esas veces Ava hizo amigos en una aldea y no quería marcharse, su madre parecía triste pero al mirar a su hija se recomponía y le dijo:”Cuando vuelvas tendrás miles de historias que contar” y con eso aunque confundida retomaban lo que parecía su eterno viaje. Aunque esa noche huracanada era diferente volvía a su semanal ronda de preguntas de hija a madre que para disgusto de la pequeña Ava no acababan como deseaba.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>—¿Cómo era papá? ¿Porque no está con nosotras? ¿Donde vivías? ¿Está muerto? ¿Me parezco a él?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Aquellas eran las preguntas que soltaba la mayoría de las veces la niña de 7 años que rebotaba emocionada entre las piernas de su madre. Las respuestas eran cortas y distantes con miradas perdidas hacia el cielo.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>— <em>Cariño, tu padre y yo no nos entendíamos, me fui porque era lo mejor para nosotras. Hay gente...existe gente que...digamos que son como algunos dragones, irracionables hasta que no sabes como tratarlos, solo que en algunos casos no hay forma de entenderles. Y tú, te pareces a ti, eso es lo importante. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>La madre le dio una leve pero cariñosa sonrisa que demostraba el gran amor que brindaba a su hija.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>—Y ahora, tenemos que huir.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Desde lejos se oían rugidos, llevaban dos días oyéndolos y huyéndolos. Alguien o mejor dicho algo les perseguía. La madre sabía perfectamente de lo que se trataba pero la joven Ava no. Ese viento les retrasaba y su perseguidor les alcanzaba.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>—<em>Mami, tengo miedo. ¿Llegaremos pronto a alguna aldea?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>De repente una llamarada se abrió paso por encima de sus cabezas, alcanzando a la madre en el brazo derecho que expandió para proteger a su hija. Ava soltó un grito al mismo tiempo que se aferraba con más fuerza en su madre y su querido dragón.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>— Ava, mi pequeña. Llegarás a la isla, te prometo que te salvaré. No le dejaré que llegue a ti. —dio desde su posición un gentil beso en la frente de Ava.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>—Mamá, ¿que quieres decir? Yo-</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Se vio cortada cuando su madre le dio medio vuelta para poder abrazarla, notando como caían lágrimas en su ropa, y desde sus propios ojos. Sus ojos brillaban como los suyos, tristes y preocupados. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>—Recuerda que te quiero, y espero que me perdones.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Antes de darle tiempo a pensar sobre lo que dijo recibió un gran empujón que la liberó de su agarre y del agarre del dragón, dejándola en los aires camino hacia su muerte.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Lo siguiente que recordaba Ava es un gran e insoportable dolor en su cara, se hallaba tumbada en alguna especie de casa que no lograba identificar.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>— Bienvenida, pequeña, a Isla Silva. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Una mujer de aspecto desagradable se acercó y se sentó de cuclillas para poder tocarle la cara.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>— ¿Porque no me puedo mover? ¿Y mi madre?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>— Has perdido la sensibilidad de cuello para abajo, ahora solo eres una tullida.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ava recordaba la frivolidad de la mujer llamada Francis desde su primera intervención con ella.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Volvió al presente con lágrimas escapándose de sus ojos, tocó nerviosamente el collar con botella de vidrio que contenía gotas de un agua mística que tenía colgada en su cuello para recordarse que ya no estaba allí y que podía caminar, correr y saltar si hacía falta.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>— Ya es muy tarde, vamos a dormir un poco, ¿no?</p><p> </p><p>Tras haber comido y recordado algo que deseaba olvidar se dirigieron a la cueva, se tumbaron y Ava sacó una gran manta esponjosa cubriendo a ambos, Málaga cubrió con un ala a la joven, y con una de sus patas.</p><p> </p><p>—Si, si, ya se que te vuelves muy picajoso a la hora de dormir. —Soltó una pequeña risa y abrazó la pata del animal— Buenas noches, mi bichejo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Todavía tenía en mente la forma que habló su madre de su padre, en la forma de entenderse. Tal vez, solo tal vez podía encontrar a su padre porque él era diferente, ¿amaba los dragones como le ocurría a ella? El rostro de su madre parecía borroso con el paso de los años, lo que más recordaba era aquel recuerdo y las sonrisas cariñosas y su voz calmada.¿Y porque les perseguían? Ahora con sus viajes en solitario volaba en paz con la sensación de libertad recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, ¿su madre hizo algo malo? No pudo relacionar ni una pizca de maldad con la mujer que le dio la vida en más de un sentido, imposible, deja la mente en blanco Ava, es hora de dormir y mañana a ver cómo son estos isleños. Y así con el silencio de la noche, ambos, jinete y dragón pudieron dormir con el resguardar del calor de la cueva, sus mantas y abrazos</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Muchas gracias por leer el principio de esta loca historia, la empecé como entretenimiento ya que la idea se me había venido a la mente y hasta que no la sacara no me dejaría en paz. No se hasta donde quiero llegar con la historia, ¿estáis dispuestos/as a acompañarme?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>